


水中的纳西瑟斯

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 弄脏你的办法我有千千万万种





	水中的纳西瑟斯

头发因为才结束的水仗而湿哒哒地贴在额头上。张艺兴双手往后耙了一把，露出干干净净的额头，被凑过来的哥哥“啵”亲了一口。LAY也好不到哪里的，身上还穿着湿透大半的白短袖。张艺兴调皮地照着那出水的乳尖啃了一下，就被哥哥从后抓了头发拉起来对着嘴唇报仇。LAY说他的嘴唇像果冻。所以每次都像吃果冻一样，先舔、先吮吸他甜味儿的汁水，才用上牙齿美美咬一口。如此品尝搞得张艺兴战栗着脖子后仰，露出敏感的喉结和锁骨，以请求LAY尽情享用。

往下是胸口，这里最是害羞。哥哥总爱用对待乳房的方式抚摸揉弄。张艺兴半推半就，倔强地不承认舒服，咬了嘴唇只肯在喉咙里呜嘤呜嘤的。LAY自有办法，手掌偏爱他后背那对精致的蝴蝶骨，抚摸来抚摸去，指尖把脊椎当做琴键弹奏。这让张艺兴感觉到挠心窝窝的痒，只好挺了胸口把乳尖往哥哥嘴里送。LAY讨到甜头，舌尖舔舐粉色的乳晕，眼见着张艺兴因他起一片鸡皮疙瘩。他心下愉悦，含入乳尖吮吸，权当自己在喝张艺兴的奶水儿。

花洒被LAY顺手打开，凉水浇头而下，淋得张艺兴本能地抱紧胸前哥哥的脑袋，更像在主动给哥哥喂奶。“好吃吗？”他垂眼，睫毛沾湿成两把小巧的雨扇。“哥哥吸得好用力呢。”张艺兴说着吻了LAY的头顶。

升高的水温氲起水雾，他的肌肤可见的红扑扑，更加秀色可餐了。所以被几下扒掉了裤子，甘愿坠入哥哥为他布下的天罗地网。LAY还只是轻轻舔了他一下，张艺兴就软着嗓音唔唔啊啊。深喉的感觉很妙，他情难自持，捏着哥哥的耳垂，挺胯往深处捅。LAY都欣然接受，搔刮吞不下的鼓胀囊袋，揉捏臀肉。

但张艺兴知道哥哥是不会轻易为他口到高潮的。“哥哥，”他夹了夹LAY逡巡在穴口的手指，软着嗓音请求：“帮帮我……”只需要哥哥抬眼看他一眼就行。他得到默许，带着两根修长手指插入进去。一次进了三根，张艺兴自己也有份。

“今天这么乖呀。”LAY流连那根即使浸淫情欲也仍是粉粉的性器，变着法地舔食啜吸。“还没回答你，”他终于舍得站起来亲一亲眼眶湿润的张艺兴，张艺兴的味道都在LAY的嘴里，现在通通还给他自己。“甜甜的奶，很好吃。”

他因为插到指根的插入仰头呜了一声。张艺兴娇喘了口气，跟哥哥讨要奖励。“喂我吃糖，好不好？”他眼神露骨，要的是LAY的性器快快插入。

“哥哥……”张艺兴抬腿，露出进入他身体的小穴口，再搂着哥哥的脖子奉上几乎是涨奶的双胸。他扶着那又粗又烫的性器插入头部。好大，张艺兴咬了咬嘴唇，贴着LAY的耳朵说：“老公，啊……进来……”然后就猛地被哥哥箍着腿一插到底。

“甜甜刚才叫我什么？”LAY压着他用力驰骋。站立的姿势使性器的每一下冲撞都要命得深。“老、老公……嗯……”张艺兴被插得一晃一晃的，只有紧紧抱着哥哥，呻吟呀，浪叫呀，源源不断地从他的嘴里吐出，吐出的还有“太深了”、“操我”、“老公好棒”这类荤话。这让LAY除了往死里干他，别无他法。

张艺兴感觉自己快要呼吸不过来，仰着脖子“唔……啊、啊……嗯……”体内的性器再粗大一圈，LAY一味地抽插操干，顺遂情欲，高频率的挺胯是连叫老公的机会都不再给他。但还可以淫叫的，于是张艺兴也就干脆放荡，配合着LAY的顶撞频率扭腰摆胯。化成滩草莓味的奶水，竟还借着奶味引诱哥哥在他体内彻彻底底地缴械投降。“呀……哈……哈啊……啊……”张艺兴牢牢抱着LAY，分不清他背上是汗还是水。哥哥的抽插太用力。他都不敢去看LAY那双饱含爱欲的眼睛。他正在被拆骨入腹、吃干抹净呢。

“甜甜叫得真好听。”LAY亲了亲那个因为临近射精抿出的酒窝，贴着张艺兴的耳朵说：“老公要射了喔……”跟着粗喘了几口气，托起那双操得发浪的腿把张艺兴摁在墙上死命地顶。情欲饱胀都积叠在LAY那根粗硬的性器了，所以他只能拼命撞进炙热的温柔乡，好对张艺兴一吐他早就满溢的爱意。

“好、好多呀……嗯……”他摸摸因为得到精液浇灌鼓胀起来的肚子，脸上尽是高潮过后的餍足样子。“哥哥……”张艺兴夹了夹小穴，体会那软掉的性器再次勃起。他抿嘴笑笑向冲他挑眉的LAY索吻，扭起腰和屁股帮着哥哥的性器奸淫自己。“甜甜贪吃……”

请哥哥再干我一次。


End file.
